fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
I Only Have Surprise for You
I Only Have Surprise for You is the 6th episode of Season 4 of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Plot When Mac arrives at Foster's, he's suspicious that Bloo is planning a surprise party for him. When he informs Mr. Herriman about it, Mr. Herriman starts singing a birthday song in the loudspeaker. But Mac tells him that Bloo doesn't throw surprise parties on his actual Birthday because it's a bigger surprise that way. He goes on to explain that he doesn't want a party because every time Bloo throws a party, he humiliates him. Mr. Herriman agrees, and Mac thinks everything is all right until he goes crazy thinking that everything his friends say or do is a trap. Bloo tells him there's no party, and nothing is going on until Goo walks in the door and says, "Duh! I'm here for the party!" Goo tries to cover up what she said by saying she was here to see her imaginary friend, "Artie." After watching the gang talking about the party, he decides to give them a surprise himself. And he quickly shouts, "It's UN-party time!" After ruining most of the party, (putting yeast in the cake, ruining the decorations, etc.) Mac quickly walks upstairs to ruin the presents. Bloo tries to stop him, but is trapped. Bloo warns the girls (Goo and Coco) but quickly runs back upstairs where he finds the girls tied up and gagged by Mac, who quickly ties up Bloo, destroying all the presents. Mac then says that Bloo has humiliated him for the last time. Mac tells him the party is over, and runs off. Meanwhile, Frankie complains to Mr. Herriman that Mac ruined her cake, Eduardo and Wilt complained that he ruined their decorating, and Bloo and the girls try to tell them that he ruined the presents. However, they were prepared for this and had the "B-team" decorate for them. Mr. Herriman thanks Bloo for watching Mac's every move. He then says that the party is in the library, and overhearing, Mac rushes to the library. After all the imaginary friends see what Mac has done, they tell him that the party’s not for him, it's for Artie, who runs away crying, and all of Foster's residents are mad at Mac. Mac tells Bloo he's got to make it up to Artie, and they both re-decorate the party. Bloo tells Mac that Artie loves clowns, and says he should dress up like one for Artie. After Mac totally humiliates himself in front of the imaginary friends, it is revealed that Artie is actually Madame Foster disguised, and the whole house (Except Eduardo, who just went where he was told) was in on him making his own party. Bloo reminds Mac that he's always one step ahead. End Credits In the end credits, Eduardo asks Madame Foster where Artie is so he can introduce him to Bongo the Clown who appeared briefly before Goo arrived. Madame Foster shows him her costume and Eduardo thinks Artie has lost his skin and runs away. Bongo says to Madame Foster, "What's wrong with you people?! This isn't Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, it's Foster's Home for Crazy People!" then runs away. Trivia/Goofs *Mac wears boxers that says I Heart FB, a nod to World Wide Wabbit. *The "B-team" is a parody of "A-team." The B could stand for birthday. *The outfit Mac wears as he plans on sabotaging the surprise party is a nod to Rambo. *Two flashbacks show that Mac's family once had a dog. *Mac's Rambo-like outfit is featured as an unlockable bonus costume for him in Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion XL. *Mac's mom makes three short cameos in this episode. Her older son, Terrence, makes two. *Mac says he hates clowns in this episode, however in "Adoptcalypse Now" he appears to like them, as he likes the clown friend Jokey. *This episode marks the fifth and final appearance of Mac's mom. *In the credits, Eduardo is calling for Artie and wondering where he is, even though he was among Madame Foster when she removed her costume. *This episode is widely hated amongst fans of the show, having sympathy for Mac and feeling that everyone went through some serious character derailment by being involved in planning the party for him. *When Mac ruins Artie's party just as everyone's coming in and still thinks that it's his party which it actually is since Artie is a fake and originally Madame Foster, he eats all the candy by dumping it in his mouth from the pinata and his sugar rush doesn't even happen. Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Goo Category:Episodes featuring Terrence Category:Episodes hated by majority